warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wands
Wands are crafted by wizards in the Colleges of Magic, or recovered as ancient artefacts in dusty tombs or long lost treasure troves. They come in numerous forms, though most are in the form of a short metal rod or wand up to a foot in length and no thicker than a grown man’s thumb. The design of the magic wand varies depending on which wind of magic the wand is most closely associated with, or if it is of a certain origin, such as an ancient High Elf wand. Wands employed by the Jade college may appear to be nothing more than twisted branches, whilst those of the Gold Order may be a solid bar of precious metal. Wands act as batteries of magical energy. They can contain magical energy to supplement the power available to a wizard, and are highly sought after. Such wands are difficult to manufacture, requiring careful craftsmanship and some intricate magical tinkering. The wands are awarded to wizards who have performed a great service to their order. Such deeds include joining the armies of the Empire on the field during a great battle, tracking down and destroying a dangerous enemy of the order (or the Empire in general), rediscovering some long forgotten application of magic, or pioneering a new direction of magical research. Wands and the Winds of Magic Unlike attuned items wands are not designed with a particular wizard in mind. However, those designed by the Colleges of Magic are wrought with a single wind in mind. This means a wand designed for a Bright Wizard is intended to hold Aqshy and could be used by any Bright Wizard, but could not be used by a Jade Wizard. The Orders take a very dim view of wizards who “acquire” a wand from their fellow wizards (either as a purchase, theft, or looted from a dead body) without permission from the Colleges. These items are carefully crafted artefacts awarded to those who have earned the gratitude of the Order, and if the wizard who earned the honour no longer requires the wand it should be returned to the College. Using a Wand A wizard with a magic wand can use it to store magical power. To store the power a wizard must summon the energy by channelling or reaching equilibrium as he would do if attempting to cast a spell. The power remains in the wand indefinitely and can be drawn from the wand by a wizard almost instantly. Once released from the wand, it can be applied to spells in the usual manner. There are multiple types of magical wands. Known Types of Wands *'Wand of Jade:' Spellcasters may use this wand when casting a spell. The range of the spell is increased by two to twelve yards. *'Wand Of Jet:' Spellcasters may use this wand when casting a spell. The magical energy cost of the spell is reduced. In some cases, this can mean that the spellcaster need expend no magical energy to cast a spell. *'Wand Of Onyx:' This wand acts as a store of magical energy, in the same way as an Energy Jewel. Named Wands *Black Staff *Calaingor's Stave *Helstrum's Staff *Living Deadwood Staff *Moon Staff *Rod of Command *Rod of Flaming Death *Rod of Power *Rod of the Storm *Rod of Valaya *Skull Staff *Staff of Change *Staff of Darkoth *Staff of Damnation *Staff of Kaphamon *Staff of Mastery *Staff of Ravening *Staff of Solidity *Staff of the Horned One *Staff of the Lost Sun *Starwood Staff *Wand of Whimsy *Wand of Wych Elm *Wizard's Staff Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 188 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED -- Winds of Magic ** : pg 35 Category:Arcane Items Category:Wands Category:W